goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps Most Wanted
Goosebumps Most Wanted is a series of Goosebumps books written by R.L. Stine. It began in 2012 with Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask, and ended in 2016 with The Lizard of Oz. The series contains ten main series books, four special edition books, and a standalone novel. Like with the previous series, most of the books contain an introductory section. In this series, Stine introduces the main villain of the book in the "Welcome You Are Most Wanted" section. The cover art for the books feature the main villain of that book with a colored background behind them, suggesting that it is some kind of "Wanted Poster" for them. The cover art for the books take on a more detailed and realistic look compared to Goosebumps Hall of Horrors and Goosebumps HorrorLand 's book covers, which had a more cartoony art style. Books Table = |-|Gallery = Goosebumps Wanted The Haunted Mask.jpg|0. Wanted: The Haunted Mask Planet of the Lawn Gnomes (Cover).jpg|1. Planet of the Lawn Gnomes Son of Slappy (Cover).jpg|2. Son of Slappy Howimetmymonster.jpg|3. How I Met My Monster Frankenstein's Dog.jpg|4. Frankenstein's Dog Dr. Maniac Will See You Now.jpeg|5. Dr. Maniac Will See You Now Creatureteacherthefinalexam.jpg|6. Creature Teacher: The Final Exam A Nightmare on Clown Street.jpg|7. A Nightmare on Clown Street Night of the Puppet People.jpg|8. Night of the Puppet People Here Comes the Shaggedy.jpg|9. Here Comes The Shaggedy The Lizard of Oz (Cover).jpg|10. Lizard of Oz |-|Text = *''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'' #''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' #''Son of Slappy'' #''How I Met My Monster'' #''Frankenstein's Dog'' #''Dr. Maniac Will See You Now'' #''Creature Teacher: The Final Exam'' #''A Nightmare on Clown Street'' #''Night of the Puppet People'' #''Here Comes The Shaggedy'' #''Lizard of Oz'' ''Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition'' Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition is a side series of Goosebumps Most Wanted. The special edition books slightly differ from the normal books. They are roughly 40 pages longer, are separated in to three different stories, and the cover art for each book features a mysterious house in the background. |-|Table= |-|Gallery= Zombie Halloween.jpg|1. Zombie Halloween The 12 Screams of Christmas.jpg|2. The 12 Screams of Christmas Trick or Trap.jpg|3. Trick or Trap Goosebumpsmostwanted-thehaunter.png|4. The Haunter |-|Text = # Zombie Halloween # The 12 Screams of Christmas # Trick or Trap # The Haunter List of characters Villains Most Wanted Children/Protagonists Other Characters Trivia *There were several characters on the back cover of Wanted: The Haunted Mask making comments on its story. One of them was a character called The Invisible Man, who ended up not making the cast in Goosebumps Most Wanted for some reason. It is unknown if The Invisible Man was Brent Green making a returning appearance or a new character introduced in the series. * Almost every book in this series has its title referencing something: ** Planet of the Lawn Gnomes is referencing Planet of the Apes. ** Son of Slappy is referencing Seed of Chucky. ** How I Met My Monster is referencing How I Met Your Mother ** Frankenstein's Dog is referencing Frankenstein's monster. ** Dr. Maniac Will See You Now is referencing the phrase, "the doctor will see you now". ** A Nightmare on Clown Street is referencing A Nightmare on Elm Street. ** Night of the Puppet People is referencing Night of the Living Dead. ** Here Comes the Shaggedy could be a reference to Here Comes the Devil. ** The Lizard of Oz is referencing The Wizard of Oz. ** The 12 Screams of Christmas is referencing the song The 12 Days of Christmas. ** Trick or Trap is referencing the phrase, "trick or treat". References in other Goosebumps media * Murder the Clown is the only character of this series that appears in the Goosebumps film. Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Book Series